


Wicked Games

by VinoAmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/pseuds/VinoAmore
Summary: Andromeda Black is determined to decide her own fate, consequences be damned. But what will she do when fate throws someone in her path she wasn’t expecting.
Relationships: Augustus Rookwood/Andromeda Black Tonks, Rodolphus Lestrange/Andromeda Black Tonks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Prompt: Chris Isaak - Wicked Games
> 
> So much love to my best friend and Alpha/Beta VioletBehaviour. You’re the cup to my cake, the bean to my coffee. And I value your friendship so much! The sister I chose for myself🖤
> 
> **Disclaimer: This world belongs to JKR. I own nothing. I write for the enjoyment of writing and no profit is being made.

☽ ♥ ☾

_-Autumn 1967 -_

Augustus tugged his cloak tight around his neck in response to the crisp air around him as he made his way up the lengthy graveled walkway. The Black family grounds were both foreboding and spectacular, illuminated by the haunting glow of candles in the many windows, contrasting heavily against the autumn night sky. Transfixed, he stepped through the large ancient doors, removing his cloak and handing it off to the elf waiting at the threshold. Without pausing his stride, the foyer was a welcome change. Augustus strode across the remodeled floor, taking note of the geometric shapes adorning the marble, matching his purposeful steps with a magically changing pattern. 

The gilded double doors swung open to the grand ballroom, revealing the majestic party already in full swing. Couples were dressed to the nines - men in finely tailored robes and the women in elegant ball gowns, sweeping the floor gracefully as they spun to the thrumming tempo of the Viennese waltz. The chandeliers glistened high overhead like fire reflecting off diamonds, casting a candlelit glow around the black and white ballroom. Marble pillars dressed the room along the walls, providing adequate space for those who chose to casually mingle instead of dance in the large open center. It also proved to be a decent place to stand back and observe others about the room, which is where Augustus found himself as he scanned the surroundings.

He plucked a glass of champagne off a tray, spying two of his mates before making his way toward them, smiling and greeting others as he walked by. He joined an amused Lucius with a cocked eyebrow, taking a swig from his flute at the scene laid out before them. 

Rodolphus, clearly annoyed, was talking to his fiancé, Bellatrix. “It’s customary, my _dear_ , for us to remain in each other’s company for the entirety of this ball. You are wearing a LeStrange engagement heirloom. I will _not_ have you throwing yourself at every other man and making a mockery of us both.” 

“Did you honestly think I’d only be dancing with you when _he_ is here?” Attempting to stifle a laugh, she covered her mouth with her champagne glass and finished her drink. Bellatrix’s wild brown eyes never leaving his, she vanished her glass and leaned closer to Rodolphus, seductively trailing her finger across his broad chest. “Why don’t you let me have a little fun tonight, hmm? And I’ll turn a blind eye should you decide to do the same.” Leaning up on her toes, she whispered in his ear. “I promise to make it worth your while.” 

Rodulphus smirked and wrapped a firm arm around his fiance’s waist. Augustus was intrigued at his friend’s demeanor, impressed at his performance of remaining indifferent. Had he not known of the two’s dynamics already, he too might have been fooled by the facade. “Do what you will, I can’t stop you. But just remember whose bride you are.” 

She began as she walked away. With a wink, she peered back over her shoulder, displaying a wide triumphant smile. “Do enjoy the party in whatever manner you choose. I know I will.” She sauntered off and Rodolphus turned to Lucius and Augustus. 

“That witch is incorrigible. When did you get here?” Rodolphus pulled a long drag of his cigarette as he noticed his friend for the first time.

“Just in time to see you two love birds battle it out. Bella’s still pining after Lord Voldemort I see?”

“She hasn’t been subtle about her aversion to marrying me. But we’ll do what is our duty. Speaking of, where is your betrothed tonight, Lucius?”

“Fashionably late as always.” He adjusted a cufflink, a smile slowly crept across his lips. “Apparently, Andromeda had the same idea.” His eyes moved to the direction of the main doors where both sisters stood accessing the party.

Augustus froze at the sight of the blue-eyed, brunette beauty. She was always a lovely witch, but tonight she was radiant. Her legs went on for days, the dress's shorter length exposing her porcelain skin, drawing anyone's gaze to the flex in her steps. The garment was a tease in his opinion, the fabric trailing longer behind her to cut off any fantasies of those legs he produced in his mind before she walked passed. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his champagne at the sound of Lucius interrupting his thoughts. 

“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, it appears my witch is waiting for a dance.” Wearing a smug smile, he flounced over to a beautiful, young Narcissa and bowed as he took her hand in his. 

Rodolphus side-stepped into Augustus's space, knocking elbows as one hand casually slid into his pocket. Augustus could smell the firewhiskey on his breath as he spoke behind the tumbler he currently had hovered over his mouth. “Merlin, that witch is breathtaking.” 

“Yes, Narcissa is quite pretty. I can see why he has no objection to her.”

“Not _her_. I’m talking about Andromeda.” Augustus turned his attention to Rodolphus, noticing the same fixation in his gaze he had only a moment ago. His friend’s eyes followed the same witch around the room as he continued to speak. “You know, after Bellatrix expressed her disinterest in marriage, I had my father approach Cygnus for Andromeda’s hand. She’s the sister I’d always wanted.” 

“Then why are you marrying Bellatrix? That shouldn’t be a problem if she doesn’t want it.”

Rodolphus gave a light snort, turning his focus to Augustus for the first time since Andromeda arrived. “Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, but Cygnus is determined to marry off Bellatrix as quickly as possible. He refused because Bella is the eldest and therefore, should be the first to marry. Which leads me to believe he’s hiding something and I fear I’ll find out soon enough.” He took another long swig of his firewhiskey. “Until then, she said she’d turn a blind eye tonight, and I spy a beautiful witch without a dance partner.” 

Augustus jolted at the weight of the tumbler being shoved into his chest, a confident Rodolphus making his way across the room. He scowled at his friend’s back, watching as Andromeda turned to face Rodolphus at the sound of his voice, unknowing of his arrival until he was right up behind her. Her cherry red lips broke into a dazzling smile as he bowed and formally asked her for a dance. As she took his hand, Augustus found himself uneasy at the sight. He shook the feeling as nonsensical, however, when he shifted on his heels and made his way to the gentleman’s lounge for a bourbon. 

☽ ♥ ☾

Andromeda was all smiles as her handsome partner expertly twirled her around the lavish ballroom. Her mother spared no expense when her father mentioned throwing a welcome home party for Lord Voldemort. Every elf was put on round-the-clock duty to help make this party the event of the century. Rodolphus spun her around, knocking her thoughts back to her partner as he pulled her close against him. His gaze was intently on her, and his arm slid securely around her waist as he lowered his voice, his breath tickling her ear.

“Take a walk with me alone.” 

Looking around, she realized he danced them to the grand French doors leading out to the gardens. Her eyes shifted back to his as she presented him with a mischievous smile. “You sly devil.” 

His arm still resting tightly around her waist, he breathed a laugh into her hair. “You have _no_ idea. Come with me.” He shifted beside her, resting his hand on the small of her back. She could feel the light touch of his fingers dancing circles over her skin, the low cut of her dress leaving little to the imagination. She glanced over at him, reveling in the feel of his tender touch; enjoying the contrast of his callous hands against the softness of her skin. No doubt a consequence of the dueling skills he was known for. He was a powerful wizard, and she knew it. But she also knew _him_ , they had grown up together after all. So she knew he was up to something. 

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the coolness of the night air as they passed the geometrically shaped hedges adorned with fairy lights, and through the Topiary gardens her mother enchanted to change shapes on the hour. Andromeda hadn’t heard the music for quite some time, though it only recently began to fade. It was replaced with the sound of the charmed fountain glittering beneath the autumn moon. They were alone completely now, not just lost in their gaze with one another. 

The water spouting from the top of the copper fountain took the shape of a dancing ballerina. Enchanted lights hovered over the area, illuminating the rose garden against the velvet night sky. 

Crossing her arms, she eyed him suspiciously, though her smile never faltered. “What are you up to, Roddy?” 

“Dance with me, Ana?” 

“Dance with no music?” 

“We don’t need music.” His grin widened and he extended his hand, wasting no time to pull her close to his chest when she accepted. Her breath hitched at the intensity in his gaze as his arm circled her waist once more. 

“Where’s Bella?” 

Ignoring her question, he countered with one of his own. “Do you remember this spot?” He released her, twirling her with a flick of his wrist and quickly pulling her flush against him again.

She smiled fondly at him, breaking their gaze to peer at the white bench beneath one of the rose-covered arches. “Of course, we shared our first kiss right there. I was so nervous and infatuated, I wanted you to kiss me.” 

The corner of his lips curled into a soft smile, lighting up his dark eyes as they searched her face. “I _wanted_ to kiss you. I’ve always preferred you over any other witch.”

“Roddy, what is this all about?” 

He hesitated only a moment before responding, once again ignoring her questions. “Marry me, Ana.”

Stopping their motion, she pulled back with wide eyes. “You’re talking crazy. You’re marrying-”

“—A witch who, right now, is throwing herself at another man in front of the entire wizarding community without a thought to any of it. A witch who has not been hesitant to express her displeasure with having to marry _me_. A woman, who earlier said in front of witnesses, she would turn a blind eye to anything I did tonight if I would allow the same.” 

Andromeda’s heart broke at the despondent look he attempted to veil in his eyes, and she reached up to rest both hands on his cheeks. Their eyes locked, once again dissolving the world around them. “She is _wrong_ for treating you this way. You don’t deserve to be so disrespected. But you and I both know, you don’t love me that way.”

Bringing his arm up, he placed his rough hand over the top of hers where she had placed it on his face and curled his fingers with hers to give a light squeeze. His eyes still locked on hers, he leaned into her touch before turning to brush his lips against her palm in a soft kiss. “If I’m capable of love at all, it would be you I give my heart to.” 

“Such pretty words from a man already spoken for.” 

He released her then, taking both hands and dropping them down between them. "It was meant to be you, you know, but your father didn't allow it."

Her smile faded and her brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand your meaning.”

“ _You_ , Andromeda. I wanted to marry _you_. But when I went to your father, he denied me the contract.”

“You did _what_? Without discussing it with me first?” She pulled away from him, unable or uncaring to contain her annoyance. 

“Would marrying me be so bad? We care for one another. Not to mention the history of attraction between us. That’s more than most pureblood marriages start out with. You know as well as I do our affections would grow over time.”

Andromeda released an unflattering huff, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you listening to yourself? Do you know how _brainwashed_ you sound? Your entire argument for marrying me, having children with me, is based on settling for one another because it’s more than others in our society can _hope_ for?”

Stepping closer to her, Rodolphus cocked his head, narrowing his eyes as he considered her words. “What are you saying? That you don’t want a pureblood marriage at _all_?”

“I’m saying I want a wizard to marry me for _love_. Not because his affections will grow over time or it’s the best we could hope for.”

He shook his head, taking her gently by the hand and walked her to the bench, urging her to sit with him. When she complied, he gave a reassuring smile. “But it’s just how things have always been. It’s what you and I grew up understanding. It’s tradition. I watched my parents grow to care for one another, and I know your parents’ affections progressed the same because I’ve seen it. I want that, and I know I could have it with you.” 

Andromeda stood stunned, staring at the man she had long held affections for, torn between memories of a wild youth of freedom and the accustomed constraints of her adult life. It saddened her to know how content Rodolphus was with it all. 

“It’s not what I want.”

Rodolphus dropped his hand from hers, moving instead to smooth his hair in frustration. “It doesn’t matter anyway. As I said, your father rejected me.” 

Andromeda could see the similar flash of confliction in his eyes, and her chest burned with something she couldn’t quite place. The two sat in silence in the spot of the gardens they’ve long ago claimed as their own; tensions were rising in unison with the deep breaths of Andromeda’s chest. It wasn’t the nervousness of two young teenagers this spot once held, but that of two people teetering on the edge of new beginnings and old praxis ways.

  
  


Finally, Rodolphus broke the silence, releasing a forced chuckle. “So tell me, is Bella more like your father? Or does she take after your Aunt Walburga?” 

He must have noticed her posture tense because he let out a breathy laugh, one that wasn’t as forced. They both knew exactly what he was referring to. “Roddy, that’s not something you should be discussing with me.” 

His nostrils flared, and he stood abruptly, taking a step away from her. She could see where he let go of what he had been holding back since his proposal. “ _Why_? Because I was tricked into marrying someone who’s losing her damn mind?” 

She forced herself off the bench and spoke directly to his back. “You have some nerve. Is that what this is all about? You’re trying to spare yourself at my expense?” 

His magic sparked around him as he rushed up to her. Not allowing herself to flinch, they stood defiantly toe-to-toe, and she could feel her magic course through her at an electrifying speed the more her ire grew, but she refused to back down. She would not allow him to intimidate her. And then it happened.

His eyes moved to her mouth and his lips crashed down against hers in a fiery kiss. She couldn’t explain why her arms wrapped around his neck as tightly as they did, but her body melted into his. As his left hand traveled up the bareness of her back, his touch left a trail of fire where it hadn’t before, and he made to tangle his fingers in her silky curls. 

His lips moved over hers with a passion she had never known from him before. He could be _hers,_ and she could be _his_. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue pushed past the barrier of her lips; his touch a familiar comfort she wasn't ready to be without. 

Her eyes flew open immediately at the thought and she slipped away from his hold. She made to rush passed him, holding a shaky hand to her lips, her blue eyes widened and focused on him.

Rodolphus took a tentative step, then another until he closed the distance between them again and slowly reached his hand to her cheek, allowing his thumb to move across her delicate skin. She could recall countless times when his touch was all she ever desired.

She whispered his name so quietly he almost didn’t hear it. “Roddy.” 

“ _Your_ Roddy. All it takes is one word from you and you’ll be _my_ Ana. One word will change our lives forever.”

In a brief moment, a montage of a life as Andromeda Lestrange flooded her mind. She was so close to a future she had once dreamed of years ago. It only took another moment of hesitation to bring her back to reality. 

“I’m sorry, Rodolphus, but this can never happen again.” 

“So, I’m back to being Rodolphus to you?”

She blinked, and tears fell down her cheeks. The moon above shined a light down upon them both, catching the glistening haze of her piercing blue eyes, amplifying the way they met his dark gaze. “This is the way it has to be.” She tenderly pulled his hand from her face, entangling their fingers together in a light squeeze. “I will always care for you.” 

“Just not enough.” 

☽ ♥ ☾


	2. Chapter 2

☽ ♥ ☾

  
A stoic Rodolphus and a bored Bellatrix stood, repeating their vows under an abundance of lush roses and archways of green adorned in ribbons matching the wedding party’s colors of sage and white. A shimmering hint of silver row of flowers out of season. Their expressions as colorful as that of the grey London skies and their eyes just as cold. They chose a basic handfasting ceremony because they both refused any permanent connection to the other. The entire affair was laughable. Bellatrix couldn’t take her eyes off Lord Voldemort while Rodolphus tried his damndest to avoid the fact he held the hand of the wrong Black sister. 

As for Augustus, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Andromeda, unable to explain the draw he felt towards her. It was more than just a physical attraction, feeling his magic reverberating when she came within a closer range. He hadn’t seen much of her over the past two months, not since the night of the ball celebrating the return of Lord Voldemort. He remembered it vividly, the way her legs flexed when she walked, the fire in her eyes as they collided. There was something more than surprise in their expressions when their hands touched as he steadied her, and he’d be lying if he hadn’t wanted to explore that feeling more ever since.

Augustus scanned the ballroom one final time before he decided to call it a night. As much as he enjoyed a good party, he desired the comfort of his own home. Making his way toward the exit was when it happened, the jolt of a body crashing against his back. He found his gaze lost in a sea of blue topaz eyes glistening with tears. 

“Miss Black, are you alright?” 

Her shoulders straightened. “I’m fine, Mr Rookwood. Thank you for your concern.” But the stray tear trickling down her cheek said otherwise. 

Rodolphus took that moment to come by in a huff, stopping when he noticed Augustus’ hand resting on Andromeda’s arm. Scoffing, his face contorted into a sneer as he spoke, looking directly at Andromeda. “Careful with this one, Augustus. She’s only going to break your heart.” 

Augustus’ attention never fully left Andromeda’s face, for if it had, he would have missed the twitch in her lips from Rodolphus’ sharp words. Her eyes glazed over with a fresh layer of tears threatening to fall. He found her remarkable, the way she stood her ground, raising her chin and speaking through clenched teeth. 

“That’s not fair, Rodolphus. You know it isn’t true.” 

“Perhaps you’ve not quite realized yet just how true it is, my dear.” 

Rodolphus lingered only a short second before he flicked his eyes to Augustus, giving his friend a quick nod before storming out of the ballroom. Augustus had watched him disappear through the large doors, then directed his attention to the blue eyed Andromeda again, ushering her back into the gardens to get her away from a gazing crowd. 

Applause caused an interruption, his reverie broken, and he found his hands coming together in an obligatory clap for the new bride and groom. As they made their way passed their gathered guests, it was blatant it was all far from the picture of romantic bliss, neither touching beyond what was necessary. Augustus lingered behind, observing as guests made their way from the gardens into the ballroom for the so called celebration. It didn’t escape his attention when Andromeda slowly backed away and side stepped from the crowd, walking the opposite direction and disappearing further into the gardens. The hum of voices faded as the last of the guests made their way to the ballroom. 

Lighting a cigarette, he inhaled, waiting for a moment and releasing the long drag before deciding to follow Andromeda. He caught up to her fairly quicker than he anticipated, seeing the shimmering black sparkle of her dress turn a corner into the hedge maze. He picked up his pace, not wanting to lose sight of her. 

“Where are you slipping off to so quickly?”

She stumbled, tripping over some of the fabric with her heel as she struggled to stop abruptly. When she angled her head back to peer over her shoulder, it was all he could do to stifle his laughter. She was a sight - her arms outstretched and frozen midair at her sides, eyes wide and locked on him, her posture bent forward from when she struggled to stop - like a child caught with their hand in the jar of cauldron cakes. He quirked an eyebrow as she tried to compose herself by lifting her chin and straightening her back. She turned to him fully then, an unreadable expression across her face.

“Mr Rookwood, I didn’t know you were behind me. Excuse my candor, but I couldn’t stand another moment of that charade of a wedding.” 

He pulled his eyes to the cigarette in his hand and smirked. “Looks like we had the same thought.”

“Oh? You seem almost too self assured that you know my intentions.” Her cherry lips ghosted a faint smile.

“I’m fairly certain, Ms Black, I haven’t a need to clarify further with details.”

She was smiling fully then and she spun on her heels, continuing her original flee deeper into the gardens. He heard her call to him, the luring sweet voice like a siren, and just as deadly. 

“Follow me.”

His eyes couldn’t help but travel to the delightful sway of her hips. This witch had a way about her and Augustus was captivated. He allowed her to lead him through the tall maze like hedges to an opening where a white marble bench rested against the soft silk grass. He followed her to it, both sitting and taking the moment to enjoy the darkening sky above them, the sun setting through the clouds. He wasn’t surprised to see her tug her wand, the surface beneath them softening in response to the cushioning charm she non verbally mouthed at his side.

“Aren’t you going to offer a lady a smoke?” She said with a teasing smile. 

Chuckling at her antics he pulled out a silver cigarette case with the Rookwood family crest engraved on the lid. “Would the lovely witch care for a smoke?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She winked as two long graceful fingers plucked one from the case. When she brought the cigarette to her mouth, he noticed her perfectly manicured nails matched the cherry color of her lips. He pulled his wand, lighting it and allowing her to draw the taste of it in. As his wand’s flame faded, the tobacco at the tip set ablaze, diminishing only when she exhaled through her nose. She leaned back on her palm, allowing his gaze to meet hers. She was grinning again, the taunting of her lips curled upward as that same cherry color he longed to taste faded in and out of focus as she continued to pull drags from the cigarette in her hand.

“A good smoke, a quiet spot in the garden, and now a handsome date. The only thing to make this moment better-” She reached her hand into a pouch dangling from her wrist and pulled out a brown bottle of Ogden’s Own Vintage Collection. Holding it up on display in her hands, she presented it to him. “Would you do the honors, Mr Rookwood?” 

He accepted the bottle, releasing a low whistle upon reading the label. “This bottle is nearly sixty years old.” 

“My father’s private collection.” She had leaned into him upon her commenting on the origin of the bottle’s location, but was just as quickly sat back again when she added, “Tonight is Bella’s wedding, after all, and he won’t think twice about its disappearance.” 

He didn’t question the bitter undertone she had woven within her statement, and opened the bottle with a pull of the cork. “I won’t argue with impeccable taste-” He held the bottle out to her. “But I’ll only share this with you if, from now on, you call me Augustus.” She had wrapped those long elegant fingers around the neck of the bottle in a tight grip, but he refused to release his own until she agreed. 

It didn’t take her long to comply, dipping her head in a smile. “Only if you call me Andromeda, Augustus.”

The corner of his left lip curled. “It's a deal, Andromeda.” A shiver ran down his spine as her name slipped from his lips. Her fingers grazed his as their gaze lingered a moment too long, feeling an electric surge course through him like never before. His magic rushed through his veins, running straight through his fingertips, tingling and itching to reach out to caress hers. He cleared his throat, quickly removing his hand - and the sensation - from her touch and shifted his attention away.

He heard the bottle clink, flicking his eyes enough to see her taking it back in a full satisfying sip. He took a breath as she darted her tongue across the side of her top lip, no doubt to taunt him, or catch the remnants of the liquid on her lips.

“Your turn, Augustus.” 

He brought the bottle to his lips but paused before taking a drink. “By the way, don’t think I’m going to let that bit about me being your date go without discussing it more.” With a wink he took a sip and pretended he didn’t see the blush flood her cheeks, her lips widening and breaking into a shy smile. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you recently graduated Hogwarts. Is that right?”

“Yes, this past spring. I remember you, you know. You were just a few years ahead of me.”

“Do you have any idea of what you might want to do?”

Releasing a breathy laugh, she accepted the bottle back and took a final sip then stood, leaving the container on the bench. “I know what my father wants. But I don’t want the same for myself just yet.”

He smirked a little when she pushed her dark hair back to reveal a bright red ear, an obvious sign of the effects of the alcohol. She apparently wasn’t used to such potent whiskey and he couldn’t help but find that completely adorable. But seeing true passion spark in her eyes caused him to want to fan the flame. 

“And what exactly does Andromeda want?” 

Though she tried to contain it, her face lit up, revealing shimmering specks of sparkle in her eyes. “I want to experience life outside of a perfect pureblood society. I want to learn different cultures both magical and muggle. I want to be independent and not be forced into a loveless marriage. When I marry, I want it to be for love not because it’s the pureblood way or the traditional thing to do. I’m tired of tradition. I want adventure. So I made the decision to take my first step to make that happen.”

Standing, he placed his hands in his pockets and closed the two steps space between them. “What exactly are you planning?” 

“It’s already been done. I’ve decided to move out of my father’s house and got my own flat where I’ve officially moved in. Tonight will be my first night as a true independent witch.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? While you may be at odds with his beliefs, I’m sure your father is coming from a place of genuine care for his daughter.” 

“My father only cares about tradition and upholding pureblood values. A good witch is expected to go from her father’s house, into the home of a husband chosen by her father. When do we ever have a chance to live or experience anything outside of our own bubble?” 

“Perhaps those traditions were put in place to protect our witches and aren’t meant to be as oppressive as you make them out to be.” 

She crossed her arms, her shoulders squaring and jutting her chin. “Are you saying you don’t agree? You asked what I was planning yet you question me when I answer. Tell me, is your issue with any witch or a pureblood witch living on her own before marriage?”

“I’m not saying a witch shouldn’t live on her own. I’m merely stating those traditions became such for good reason, because they served a purpose at one time. Human beings are creatures of habit. Whether we’re magical or muggle, it’s just a fact. So traditions make us feel safe.”

“Feeling safe shouldn’t make us feel imprisoned. Can you at least agree that some of our so called traditions are now considered archaic?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he nodded his head in the affirmative, understanding her point. “Probably so, but they’ve protected our community and families for generations. As a whole, the Wizarding community has been targeted, hunted, tortured, and burned alive, all because we're different. We’ve been forced to protect our families for centuries simply because magic could not be explained through their eyes.”

Her focus had not diverted from his face while he spoke, her eyes remaining locked on his long after he finished. “I can see your argument. It does hold a level of truth, but I refuse to subject myself to the whims of men my whole life. It’s not the kind of life I want to live.”

There was something about her confidence that drove his feet forward, taking the risk and stepping closer to Andromeda. They were inches apart when he leaned forward, tickling her ear with his words. “Not all pureblood wizards like to have their witches under their thumb. I happen to prefer witches with aspirations beyond just planning lavish parties. I like my witch with a little more fire.” Slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him, he felt their magic connect across their exposed skin, causing the very hairs on his arms to rise. “I also have a preference for brunettes.”

Her lips parted in a dazzling smile as she rested a hand against his chest. “Are you trying to seduce me, Augustus?” 

“I don’t take you as the type of witch to fall for some silly seduction. However, if you’re suggesting we should take this date elsewhere tonight, I’m in full agreement.” 

“Your place or mine?”

☽ ♥ ☾


End file.
